


Back On Track

by readytobebolder



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readytobebolder/pseuds/readytobebolder
Summary: The Mighty Nein gather once more after two years of college all over the world in Jester's summer house! Old feelings resurface and happy news are constantly shared!Also known as "Lmfao, EP 26 doesn't fucking exist, go away."





	1. Chapter 1

“What the  _ fuck _ ?”

 

Mollymauk’s voice debit pure disgust, their nose wrinkled, their hand lifted almost as if to cover their nose. They are  _ absolutely, completely and horrendously disgusted _ .

 

“You don't like Phil Collins?” Caleb asks, surprised, his blue eyes on the road.

 

“No, I'm not a forty year old male white cis dad who rides a truck and cares more about TV than my job,” Molly deadpans, rolling their eyes as they snag the aux cord and plugs it to their phone. “It's  _ summer _ , Cay-boy, you've to have  _ fun _ ! And like a guy  _ your  _ age! You're twenty!”

 

“I like Genesis,” he mumbles, accent a bit thick, looking defensive but not hurt, which Molly now recognizes since they've been friends with the guy for almost five years.

 

“I know, baby, I know,” Molly coos like they would a baby or Frumpkin - the latter which meows on Molly's lap at the sound of that tone. “Yes, sweetie, in a second I'll coddle and love you all you want, just let me - ah! Here it is!”

 

The music that fills the car is pretty familiar, and Caleb hums along to the sound of  _ Skeleton  _ by  _ The Front Bottoms _ . The singer isn't even good; his voice breaks, his voice isn't sweet or powerful but -

 

Caleb glances at Mollymauk and he can't suppress a smile. They're practically screaming along to the lyrics, window moving down so they can bounce along, Frumpkin's eyes watching them with annoyance as they sing and sing and sing and look  _ so happy _ .

 

“ _ And I got soooo stoned! I fell asleep on the front seat! I never sleep in the front seat! I'm too tall but I got soooo stoooned!” they scream, laughing when Caleb speeds the car up slightly for their benefit. _

 

The road trip was supposed to be two years ago. Caleb thinks that it would've been an amazing goodbye to high school, especially with the end of the war with Xhorhas. They were eighteen, ready for college, ready for whatever life threw at them.

 

Then, well, that summer Mollymauk had a setback.

 

Mild injury, doing gymnastics. Or, well,  _ Molly _ calls it a mild injury, still to this day. Spoiler alert, it wasn't, and for an excruciating year, Molly wasn't Molly.

 

“ _ I've got miles to go 'till I ever get home but the sound of your laugh and your voice on the phone makes me feel like I'm already there! _ ” Molly snaps him out of his thoughts quickly, their elbow moving to Caleb’s shoulder and their eyes hopeful, bright green, on him, waiting for Caleb to do the  _ thing _ .

 

So Caleb does the  _ thing  _ \- he mimics the drums with his mouth, horribly, might he add, but Molly laughs wildly, knees bouncing, and Caleb sings softly the rest of the song with one of his best friends, drowned out by their voice.

 

It's easy to get lost on their trip to the coast - Jester's summer home is on the beach, claiming private property from a small little corner of it, guarded by big coastal rocks. The Island of Tenerife in Spain serves as a good place for some rest, for some fun, for Molly and Beau to get high on a roof, Fjord to enjoy the sea, Jester to get the tan she's always wanted and Nott to be herself without need to hide.

 

And Caleb? Well, Caleb…

 

“You excited?” Molly grins before taking a swig of their lemon and mint infused water. “I haven't seen the sea -  _ ever _ !” 

 

“I have,” Caleb replies softly. “I lived in Düsseldorf so, um, my parents used to take me to the coast. I went more to Dunkirk than anywhere else, really, since my father was actually born there.”

 

“Oh, I  _ love _ Dunkirk, it's such a quaint little town!” Molly smiles, propping their legs up even though it's not their car, at ease even as their summer skirt rides up, exposing their dark thighs, making Caleb's eyes go back to the road faster. “I went only once, when I moved to Brussels.”

 

“So long ago,” Caleb whispers, thinking back to when they were fourteen and the foreign little tiefling back on International High School of Brussels. “You were shy back then,  _ ja? _ ”

 

“Not  _ shy _ , just nervous,” they scoffed. “Also, I thought I was cis, I was  _ clearly _ out of my mind.”

 

Caleb laughs, shaking his head fondly, sighing as one of the songs he likes comes next. Mollymauk smiles as he begins to sing along softly to  _ Antichrist _ by  _ the 1975 _ .

 

“I missed you,” Mollymauk says gently, and when Caleb turns to them, they are watching him with a soft, fond expression, one which resurfaces every suppressed feeling he's ever had for them.  _ Ba-thump, ba-thump _ , goes his poor Jewish heart. “Life isn't as good without you in it, Cay.”

 

Caleb swallows. His throat is dry. “I've missed you too,” his hand moves to Molly's beautifully manicured one and squeezes, cursing internally that his own is so clammy. “But we're back! We're here, aren't we? And soon we'll even live on the same building, ja? United States, here we go!” He finishes like a fucking loser.

 

Mollymauk laughs, though, because that's just how their sense of humor is, and Caleb gives an embarrassed smile before the chorus of the song begins and Molly tips their head back and the sunset hits their face and -

 

Caleb isn't over Molly. Caleb could  _ never  _ get over Mollymauk Tealeaf, how could he, when the person is so - so -

 

“There it is!” Molly gasps, pointing at the sea, their eyes wide. “Gods,  _ finally _ ! We were on main land for  _ forever _ ,” they open the window all the way down and breathe in happily. “Wow…”

 

Yeah. Wow.

 

Their hair is  _ so long now. _

 

They arrive - eventually. It's twilight, almost, the sun touching the horizon, and Molly drops from the rented car prettily, ostentatious platforms falling onto the road as they rush to the front door, where Yasha is grinning, arms open, wearing a leather jacket despite the fact that Caleb is sweating with just a simple shirt.

 

“Oh my Gods, I've missed you,” Molly whines, their hands grasping onto Yasha’s big shoulders, eyes wide. “You look…  _ wow _ , I mean -”

 

“Thank you,” she laughs, voice higher than before, and Molly's eyes water as they press their hands to their mouth. “Hey - hey, don't cry,” she says softly as Molly fans themself.

 

“I'm not crying! Not crying!” They sob. “It's just - so good to hear you estrogened up, Yas, you - you sound amazing.”

 

“You look good too,” she says gently, smiling when Caleb walks over. “Caleb! Ah! You’re shaved!”

 

“I shave now,” he nods sheepishly, moving to hug her awkwardly - the two of them never were the best at these things. “Looking good, Yasha. Estrogen suits you.”

 

“Hell yeah! Look who it is! My second favorite Asian!” a familiar voice shouts, and Molly yelps as Beau tackles them to the ground. 

 

“Who the fuck is your favorite Asian?” they choke out, offended as Beau locks them up in a headlock.

 

“Huh? Me, of course,” she laughs.

 

“Are you high already?” They bemoan. “Did you waste weed?”

 

“I didn't waste it, you dick, I consumes it with my greedy little lungs,” she grins, and suddenly the Thai girl and the Indonesian person of the group are, once again, rolling on the floor and trying to kill each other.

 

“I sure didn't miss that,” Yasha rolls her eyes.

 

“Well, I did,” Caleb murmurs with a soft smile.

 

Yasha, of course, takes their luggage with a smile and makes small conversation with Caleb as they move into the summer home. Beau and Yasha are the only ones there, if only because of flight hours and delays. Fjord will be late, since he's coming from New Mexico, but the important thing is that he'll be there.

 

Caleb takes his luggage upstairs, as Yasha indicates, and finds the guest room furthest from Beau's and Yash’s room because after six years he knows better now.

 

“Hey - hey,” Molly moves into one of the guest rooms a few minutes later, grinning as they find Caleb unpacking. “Cay-boy! Time for some sunscreen!”

 

“What? Molly, it's night.” He turns to them, chuckles. “Oh, you're already high.”

 

“Yes,” they giggle, throwing their arms around Caleb's neck, their front pressing to his back. “Come  _ on _ , Cay Cay, the water will be  _ so nice now _ .”

 

“The water will be freezing,” Caleb replies, rolling his eyes a little - for show, of course. He likes the way Mollymauk presses against him. 

 

“You can cling to me for heat, I don't mind,” Molly purrs, hands moving to Caleb’s hips.

 

Caleb flushes, batting their hands away. “Freezing! Night!”

 

“Summer!” Molly throws themself on one of the beds, grinning. “This is mine now - can we share?! We never share,” they pout. “You're always bunking with Nott.”

 

“I can bunk with you this time,” Caleb says softly, giving Molly a smile. “But only if you remind me to take my meds.”

 

“Wanna synchronize? That was we don't forget, either of us!” They smile.

 

Caleb pauses, eyes wide as he turns to them. Molly seems to realize what they've just said and they smile sheepishly. 

 

“ _ Molly _ ,” Caleb grins, dropping his shirt to move closer to his friend.

 

“Yeah, it's no big deal, okay?” They laugh softly, adjusting when Caleb sits beside their laid body.

 

“How long have you been going to therapy?” Caleb braves up and runs his hand through Molly's hair, feeling them melt into the bed. They did always like soft touches and now Caleb is comfortable with proximity.

 

“Seven months. Don't think it was such a big deal,” they hide their smile behind their hand, looking at Caleb happily. “You didn't make a big deal out of yours.”

 

“But I wasn't as bad as you,” Caleb says softly. “Or maybe I was more.”

 

“Who cares?!” Molly sits up as if a spring sat on their back, making Caleb almost fall off the bed. “I'm doing better! No hypermania! No depression! Bipolar disorder can  _ kiss my ass _ .”

 

“I haven't self-harmed in almost a year,” Caleb grins.

 

Molly makes a sound of pure happiness before throwing themself at Caleb, both now lying on the bed.

 

“That's my Cay-boy!” They laugh.

 

Mollymauk mostly smells of weed, but Caleb still notices the lavender tones underneath, purely Molly, making his breath hitch. God, but he has missed them.

 

Back in High School, they used to go to get waffles every Thursday and sit in Molly’s bedroom to do nothing but scroll through blogs and read. Molly would lay on their stomach on the floor, laugh and point at a funny post, and they wouldn't bother Caleb as he read. 

 

The two of them had never needed anything but quiet between them and, even when they'd spoken, Molly had never crossed any lines. Caleb thinks of the nights watching the stars in Waterloo, of flea markets where Molly got most of their wardrobe, of Nott and Jester throwing snowballs at each other, of Yasha and Molly doing little circus acts, Fjord and Beau clapping in the background.

 

“I won't go to swim, and neither will you, since your high,” Caleb states gently, running his hand through Molly's hair. “But if you want, we can make mojitos and sit on the beach.”

 

“I'd love that but you see, I'm falling asleep here,” Molly hums, eyes closed, snuggling into Caleb's chest. “Is it alright if I put my hands -”

 

“I'm okay with touch now,” Caleb interrupts gently. “You can hug me.”

 

“Really?” Their eyes open only slightly but their grin is so wide it makes Caleb's heart soar. “Gods, I'm proud of you.”

 

“I'm proud of me too,” Caleb confesses, hugging Molly back. “Maybe - maybe a late nap is alright.”

 

Maybe it wasn't bad that he'd never stopped loving them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jester and Nott are in!

Nott is the next one to arrive.

 

She walks all the way to the summer house, unapologetic about being late, happy about the lonesome walk along the road ready to cook the moment the sun is seen and Beau is half-awake. Or, well, sorta-awake.

 

“I've missed you,” she slurs, hair out of her bun, head resting on the countertop as Nott adds some gigi paste to the concoction on the pan. “Like - you're the mom of the group, y’know? And without you, we’re like, totally lost and -”

 

“Are you still high?” She cackles, snickering as Yasha comes back, having left Nott’s luggage upstairs.

 

“She might be,” Yasha chuckles, kissing her girlfriend before sitting next to her.

 

Nott grins, wide and crooked, as she looks over at Yasha. The girl has a  _ tanktop.  _ She used to always cover her shoulders back then, try and simmer down her strength. Now she's flexing for Beau's benefit as they laugh in the kitchen and Nott couldn't be prouder.

 

“Anyone else here?” She asks with her Cockney accent, sprinkling some cummin seeds.

 

“Molly and Caleb,” Beau replies. “They fell asleep together, probably tired since it's a hell of a ride with Molly on the wheel.”

 

“ _ Together _ ?” Nott's hand crisps on the handle of her wooden spoon. “Are they -”

 

“God, no, that probably will take them like - a week. Give or take,” Beau bemoans. “They're as sickening as even, though, what with the over touching and flirting and  _ ugh _ .”

 

“Says you, who took all of four years to date me?” Yasha cocks an eyebrow and Beau splutters for an answer.

 

“Morning!” Mollymauk calls, walking in happily and moving to kiss Nott atop her head, laughing when she smacks their face away harshly, a smile on her face. “Thought I smelled the most amazing cooking!”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Tealeaf!” She warns them with her spatula in hand. “They've told me you've slept with my boy!”

 

“Me?  _ Never _ ,” they purr, moving their silk, Korean robe so it doesn't catch as they sit. “It was just heavy petting, love, you know no one can resist me.”

 

“Wait, really?” Beau gapes.

 

“No, you dumbnoxious lesbian, we just slept,” they roll their eyes and Beau tries to flick their forehead but they dodge easily. “He's still asleep upstairs. Apparently he was very tired.”

 

“How was your flight?” Yasha asked. “Flew in from Brussels, right?”

 

“Yes, it was the closest meeting point for us,” they yawn, accepting the mug of spiced coffee that Nott hands them. “Since he lives in Berlin and I'm in Ireland now…”

 

“Why not just fly separate?” Nott cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Well,” they begin with a sheepish grin. “I wanted to see him earlier. Couldn't wait.”

 

“God, you've such a crush,” Beau groans as Molly blushes softly. “Why don't you tell the guy?”

 

“Well, I - it's been a while, you know?” Molly murmurs, poking at the fresh plate in front of them. “Back then he had so much to deal with - and, y’know, so did I, but - but I really do like him. And now we've just been apart for so long, it's insane to think that maybe he could still harbor feelings for me,” they sigh. “And I've changed since then.”

 

There's a bit of silence in the kitchen, the only sound that breaks it being the sizzling of Nott's cooking, and then Yasha rubs a hand over Molly’s cheek, making them sigh happily at the contact.

 

“Don't worry, Molly,” she murmurs. “You don't have to stay the same, yeah? You've got to grow and you're growing into a better person each day. I'm sure Caleb -”

 

“Good morning,” the German yawns, walking in.

 

“- will gladly go to the beach with you,” Yasha finishes lamely, giving Molly a  _ look _ . They flush as Caleb sits next to them and rests his head on their shoulder, giving Nott a lazy smile.

 

“Hey,  _ schatz _ ,” he rasps, happy and relaxed. Molly's heart threatens to give out. “Long time no see.”

 

“Prague isn't that far,” she laughs, moving to give his hand a squeeze. “You look good, Caleb.”

 

“You look fantastic,” he replies, pulling her a bit closer before kissing her forehead. “And your breakfast smells amazing.”

 

“Of course it does,” she didn't miss a beat, and Caleb laughs and hides his sleepy face on Molly's neck, their arm quickly moving around his waist so he doesn't fall. “I'll be done in a sec, okay? Gimme a bit more time.”

 

“Okay,” he sighs, melting into Molly. “You wanted to go to the beach?”

 

“Hm? Oh!” They blink, then nod. “Yeah, you did promise me last night.”

 

“I did no such thing but  _ ja _ , we can go,” he chuckles. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

 

“I was pretty tired too,” Molly replies, running their manicured hand through Caleb's roots, making the German squirm happily. “Did you see Frumpkin this morning, by the way?”

 

“ _ Ja _ , he's on the window of Jester's room, taking in the sun,” he hums. “I forgot how nice it is in the mornings here.”

 

“Yeah, it's pretty good,” Beau smiled. “Imma do my morning training and then go with Nott to the market. You guys staying?”

 

“Fjord won't have a key, and Jester - well, who knows when she’ll arrive,” Molly says. “So I'm staying.”

 

“Same,” Caleb raises his hand tiredly to do a peace sign.

 

Molly is delighted by the gesture, especially because Caleb covers half his face with it, rubbing at his eye with the back of his hand, and that's  _ their _ pose. The one they use for their selfies. Molly hadn't known he'd adopted it.

 

“You're cute,” they tell Caleb before stealing his brand new coffee, and Caleb whines. “Oh, come on, you've stolen plenty of mine through the years.”

 

“M’tired,” he whines, pouting, and Molly rolls their eyes and gives him his coffee back, making Caleb grin. “Thanks, Molls.”

 

“You're welcome, you horrid, horrid man,” they roll their eyes and take out their phone, taking a picture of Nott's back as she stands on a stool and cooks.

 

They debate whether to let people comment or not on it, chewing on their lip. People are nice until - well, until they see little people. But Nott looks  _ so good _ , standing on her favorite stool and in her element, cooking and caring for everyone else.

 

Fuck it. They posts it on their Instagram and have a little faith in humanity. 

 

“Oh, that's  _ gut _ , send me that one?” Caleb tells him, face smudged against their shoulder. “Have you taken any others?”

 

“Later, when I get on my bikini and I can cash in easy followers,” they tease him and he flushes.

 

“Ah, you - I didn't know you wore those,” he mumbles, and Molly cocks an eyebrow. 

 

“I do,” they drawl slowly. “A problem?”

 

“It - it gets cold at night!” Caleb stutters out, seeing everyone watching his flushed face now. “I just don't want you to catch a cold and then - then be  _ miserable  _ for the entire week and -”

 

“GUESS WHO IS HERE?!” a shriek and the slam of a door signals Jester’s arrival and Caleb promises to himself to buy an entire box worth of pastries to her.

 

“Thank God,” he whispers under his breath when the air is suddenly knocked out of his lungs as Jester barrels through, giggling wildly. “Jes!”

 

He wraps his arms around her and his eyes widen at the size of her waist. It's -  _ oh my God _ , he thinks with delight as she pulls back, chubby cheeks radiantly red as she laughs and giggles, her hands clutching at his shirt. 

 

She's  _ chubby _ .

 

“Jester! Oh, you look  _ so good _ !” Molly rushes to her, cups her face and delivers a kiss to her cheeks, her forehead, then her nose. “Look at you! Your thighs! Oh my god, thunder thighs!”

 

“THUNDER THIGHS!” she screams and Molly tries to lift her up and can't, laughing at that, crutches falling to the floor.

 

Caleb’s throat closes up a little, remembering back in Junior year, her delicate wrists, her fragile face, how the life had been drained little by little by her anorexia and her failing knees. And now -

 

“I can't lift you up! You're heavy, oh my Gods, you're so beautiful!” Molly is hugging her tightly and then Yasha lifts both and Jester slams a hand on Yasha's face, not delicately.

 

“Yasha you're so pretty! Molly, you too! Everyone is so pretty!” She's so happy, Caleb feels like crying and laughing. “Caleb, you're wearing  _ short sleeves _ !”

 

“I am!” He smiles, walking over again as Yasha puts them down, and he sees Nott and thinks she might be crying a little.

 

“How's your knees?” Molly asks Jester as she puts her crutches away, sits on a stool delicately.

 

“Good! I got a taxi, so don't worry!” she smushes Molly's cheeks together and gains a lascivious look on her features. “You’ve got lipstick, Molly~”

 

“Yes I do, you little monster, release me,” they scoff as she pokes at their cheek.

 

“You tryna impress someone?” She giggles, holding their face as they pout. 

 

“Always, baby girl,” they kiss her cheek and she rubs the spot with a laugh. “Come on, now, show me your clothes! I'm gonna steal every skirt you've got!”

 

“Molly, no!” She mock-whines but follows, giving the rest one last wave.

 

“She looks…” Beau sounds choked up. “So beautiful.”

 

“She looks happy,” Yasha wraps an arm around her girlfriend, smiling.

 

“That's what healing looks like,” Caleb grins, shoving his breakfast into his mouth with a grin, watching Nott watch him. She has a fond smile and he reaches for her hand to squeeze it. 

 

“Healing,” Nott murmurs, a soft smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But Nico! You've already updated toda -"
> 
> Shut up, I do what I want, the episode came on YouTube and it's sad Taliesin SO HERE. HAVE SOME MEDIOCRE FIC WITH NO PLOT BUT SMUT AND FLUFF SHIT.
> 
> *Slaps this fic on your face*

Jester makes a soft noise of approval as Molly walks into her room and drops their robe, standing nude before immediately rummaging through her luggage.

 

“Your chest is flat!” She exclaims, eyes wide and happy. “Molly, it looks so good!”

 

“Thank you!” They grin, running their fingers through the scarring of their chest. “Had it done a few months ago, when I got enough money. I look  _ good _ now, no more dysphoria for me!” They grin.

 

“That's very good, Momo,” she says softly, smiling at them as they pull on some frilly bikini bottoms, look at themself in the mirror, then take them off. “You look happy. Your hair is longer too, and you're not as thin as before.”

 

“I could say the same to you, Ms Thunder thighs,” they wiggle their eyebrows and then squeeze her waist, making Jester giggle. “You're  _ stunning _ , I swear. It's so good to see you healthy.”

 

“It's good to see  _ you _ healthy,” she replies, throwing them white bottoms so they would stop ruining her already chaotic clothes on her suitbag.

 

“Oh, these are cute,” they grin, putting them on. “Look at my ass!” They shout, and the two of them laugh as they hear a familiar choke behind the door. “Oh, Fjord!”

 

They rush to open the door and find the black cowboy behind his, his hair shorter, his eyes wide as he takes in Molly's mostly naked figure. The Indonesian person leans against the door, striking a pose, and gives Fjord a huge grin. “Hey there, cowboy. Looking for a good time?” they purr.

 

“You haven't changed a bit, have you?” Fjord sighs, rolling his eyes before slapping a hand on Molly's shoulder. “You seen Jester?”

 

“Oh, she's in here, wanna come?” Molly smirks.

 

Jester giggles inside the room and if it weren't for the fact that Fjord's skin is deliciously dark, Molly would see him blush. 

 

“I'll see her later,” he mumbles, moving out of the hallway, and Molly laughs as they go back to the room, where Jester is giggling hard. 

 

“You're so naughty, Molly!” She laughs.

 

“I enjoy flustering our local virgin,” they shrug, moving to find a cute top, debating between the brown and dark blue tones of the patterned teal one. “Also, he's ace, so he'll always be a virgin -”

 

“Not all ace people do that, Molls,” Jester reminds them.

 

“Okay, true,” they nod, smiling at her as she begins to change into a bikini as well, making their heart swell. “Jes, I'm so happy that you're happy.”

 

Jester smiles back, fits her top gently and moves to kiss Molly’s cheek.

 

“I'm glad you are too,” her Slavic accent is adorable and they love her so damn much, she's so -  “I love you too, Momo,” she laughs as their lower lip trembles a little. “Why are you so emotional?”

 

“I don't know,” they mumble, wiping their eye. “It's just - all of us back together, I… I've missed it. Sleeping next to someone, Nott's cooking, Fjord's accent, your smile, Yasha and Beau and…  _ us _ . I've missed it so much, Jester, I'm so glad we're all gonna be in Brussels by August.”

 

“Yes we are! Back in  _ Gaare Central _ , picking a place to go for the weekend with just enough cash to get back home!” She grins. “It'll be perfect!”

 

“Yeah,” they smile, touching their top softly. “And better than ever. All of us are better now…”

 

“Yep!” She stands, grabs her towel, throws one at Molly's face. “Now come on! We need to get some sunbathing! Some pastries! Some cute little German boy to stare at our butt the whole time,” she nudges them and Molly barks out a laugh. “I saw Caleb talking about you downstairs! You guys are so cute!”

 

“We're not - we're not  _ together _ ,” they mumble, looking at her with a pout. “We never were. We're just -”

 

“Good friends, blah blah blah, you're so boring! What happened to your confidence like when Fjord walked over?!” She cries out, grasping their shoulders. “You got a cute butt, don't you?”

 

“I -”

 

“Molly!”

 

“Yes, I do!” They claim.

 

“You like one! Cute! Jewish guy!”

 

“Shh!” They try to shush her as she giggles, whispering, “yes!”

 

“Then go get him!” And she slaps their ass and grabs her crutches, moving downstairs very slowly. 

 

Molly groans, rubbing their face before helping Jester down, smiling as they notice that her crutches have ribbons on them.

 

“You're here!” Jester smiles as she and Molly cross the back door to the beach, stepping on sand carefully with her feet and crutches.

 

Caleb is there -  _ shirtless and unashamed _ . His back is a jungle of scars and burn marks but it still takes Molly's breath away, especially when he turns from his book and Molly realizes -

 

The fucker is  _ hairy _ . 

 

Oh, Gods above, there's a layer of reddish hair across his arms, shoulders, chest and stomach, trailing down inside his swim trunks, teasing Molly, mocking them, telling them  _ you could have this but you playing, bitch. _

 

“And queer,” Caleb answers with a chuckle, sitting on a comfortable beach chair, sunglasses on. His swimming trunks are a delightful green color that suits his complexion and -

 

Molly is  _ so happy _ .

 

“Hey!” They walk over to him, take his book from his hands and sit sideways on his lap. “What's this? Catcher in the Rye? Oh, Caleb, sweetheart,” they laugh, then notice how Caleb has tensed all over, eyes wide. “Shit, is this not okay? I'm so sorry, you said last night -”

 

“No, no, it's okay, I just,” he swallows, hand moving very slowly to the small of Molly's back, breathing out, “You look beautiful Molls.”

 

“Oh,” they flush, not having expected that reply. “Oh, um, I -”

 

“Fjord! I'm gonna go see how Fjord is doing! Heeeeey, FJOOOORD!” Jester screams, hastily moving back to the house, crutches moving quick.

 

“Jes - Jes, your knees! Jes, the stairs are - and she's gone,” Molly sighs, slumping. “I'm sorry, she - she's -”

 

“It's fine,” Caleb smiles softly, and for a moment Molly thinks they'd be happy staring at Caleb's eyes instead of the sea, their own moving to their own lap as a soft blush covers their cheeks. “You haven't worn a bikini before, and your chest looks flat. I'm taking it you had top surgery?”

 

“Yeah,” they grin, flipping through Caleb's book, heart jumping when they feel his other hand moving around their thighs to hold on to them. His other arm also goes around their waist boldly and Molly holds onto his shoulder when he pulls them into a better position.

 

Holy shit,  _ confident Caleb will be the death of them _ .

 

“I'm glad. You look beautiful, Molls, you really do,” he strokes softly their soft thigh and Molly wants to kiss him so fucking bad. “You gonna read to me?”

 

Molly looks at the book, then Caleb, then the sea, and throws the book behind them to the sand, making Caleb protest. They press a finger to his lips, though, and stand, pulling him up by his house.

 

“I want to swim with you,” they grin, walking backwards, Caleb following.

 

“Well, if you're sure…” his German accent filters his words and Molly has  _ missed it _ . 

 

“Come on!”

 

The water is fresh, salty, with low current and incredibly soft sand. Molly gasps as they emerge from below, thankful that they've taken off their makeup before diving in or they would've looked like a raccoon.

 

“Oh,  _ ja, _ it's cold as balls,” Caleb curses in German as he stands up and hugs himself, shivering.

 

“Then move! It's not bad! Don't just stand there!” They laugh, swimming around him before splashing water on him. When Caleb doesn't move, but merely pouts at them, they hook their foot over his ankle and bring him down, laughing at his surprised yelp.

 

Molly loves the way Caleb's wet hair falls over his eyes, both of which playfully glare at Mollymauk and pretty soon the two of them are grappling in the water, the person shrieking as Caleb starts to tickle them.

 

“Stop! Stop! Caleb! I'm gonna pee!” They laugh loudly, screaming as he wraps his arms around their waist and brings them down into the water, still tickling them, but letting them go quick so they can breathe. “You ass! You absolute, complete, fucking ass! You -” they start to curse in Indonesian with a grin as they slap his shoulder and chest, Caleb laughing as well.

 

He quickly grabs their wrists, though, and pulls them close to him, chest to chest, pressing their noses together with a chuckle.

 

“You love me,” he says, his eyes bright, the sun shining on his face and Molly's knees go weak because -

 

Yeah.

 

Yeah, they love him.

 

“I do, you silly man,” they roll their eyes, arms moving around his neck, kissing his cheek. “But only because you make  _ the  _ best Beltane potpourri that I've ever tasted even though you're not even a witch.”

 

“Wow, I feel objectified,” Caleb says sarcastically, his hands squeezing Molly's waist, kissing their wet, tattooed shoulder. “How could use me like that you little, wicked witch?”

 

“Because I'm actually wicked,” they grin, pulling away to look at him before walking to the shore, unaware of Caleb's eyes zeroing on their ass, their long legs.

 

His heart goes  _ ba-thump _ and he follows after a little blue screen on his mind.

 

Molly lays a towel on the sand, right next to Caleb's, lying on their stomach and burying their toes. Caleb ruffles his hair to shake out of the water and drops next to them, feeling the cool slide of their skin when they throw an arm over him.

 

“Cuddle me,” they whine, and Caleb rolls his eyes good-natured and complies, rolling on his back so Molly can half lay on top of his, their chin resting on his chest. “You're the best.”

 

“I'm just Caleb,” he chuckles.

 

“Yeah, but now you  _ cuddle _ , it makes me like, all tingly cause you know I fucking love touching people,” they smile wide, kissing his chest, making Caleb's heart flutter at the affection. “So thank you. I'm proud of you, too.”

 

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Caleb replies, hand slowly moving to the small of their back before firmly resting there, tracing patterns on their skin.

 

“For what?” They ask lazily, eyes closing, their nails running through his shoulders and arms. 

 

“For believing in me when only Nott would. For pushing me out of my comfort zone so I could face the fact that I wasn't okay. For - for the 3.00am coffees at the 24/7 down Montgomery Avenue and the times you found some obscure book in German in the brocants and gave it to me,” he whispers.

 

Molly hums, smiling, lifting themself up by their elbows and looking down at Caleb. “Love, you don't have to say thank you. I did it gladly. I did it because I care, because you're important and just wanted you to know that it's okay not to be okay,” they reply gently, watching Caleb swallow dryly, eyes a turmoil. They sigh and chuckle, looking at the sky. “Hey, do you remember that time we -  _ unnf! _ ”

 

Caleb's grasped their face and is kissing them - hard and passionate, his lips pushing into their, his mouth hot as he pours his every feeling into the action. Molly's eyes are wide while his are tightly shut and, when he pulls away, he's gasping for air - both of them are.

 

Molly gapes.

 

“I'm sorry,” Caleb chokes. “I thought - you were so comfortable, that I -”

 

“Gods, Caleb,  _ yes _ ,” they laugh before leaning down to kiss him again, this time opening their mouth right away, feeling Caleb's clumsy hands grasp at the back of their thigh and their arm, kissing back with as much as he has. “Oh, sweetheart,” they whine against his mouth, nails raking through his hair. “For  _ so long _ …”

 

“I know, I know, I was a fucking idiot, okay?” Caleb curses, dropping his head back. “I thought you'd be better without me, that I'd ruin your life.”

 

“I thought you needed time, not a relationship,” Molly murmurs, kissing his neck, sighing. “And then those two years -”

 

“Just twice,” Caleb nods. “Amsterdam was fine but Gods, did I want to kiss you in Köln,” he kisses Molly, as if to reinforce that, and all they can do is respond, their eyes falling shut, their hands running through his hair and neck.

 

“Me too, in the snow,” they pant between desperate kisses, a particular deep one making their toes curl and their knee move between Caleb's legs. He pushes his tongue into their mouth and Molly thinks  _ to hell with resurrection, let me live this life over and over again to have this moment forever _ . “Your eyes were so  _ blue _ , Cay.”

 

“Fuck, Molly,” Caleb sits up, pulls them to his lap, kisses them with desperation and urgency. And yet underneath it all there's a layer of sweetness, of tenderness, of love and affection that makes Molly feel as giddy as one can be.

 

They neck. For a fucking  _ while _ , too, kissing at first wildly and then more subdued, until Yasha interrupts them when Caleb is pressing gentle kisses to their jaw, both of them lying on the soft towels, their eyes moving to their best friend.

 

“Hey so - lunch is ready,” she says, looking not surprised at all at their position or level of affection. “You might wanna wash your hands. It's finger food.”

 

“Oh, hell yes!” Molly grins, kissing Caleb one last time before standing - and pulling him along.

 

Their lips are still tingling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I know this isn't the best fic and it doesn't have that much of a plot but I think it helped me in finding peace with what happened on episode 26. 
> 
> Also! There an epilogue! Remember that Beach Sex tag and the rating? Yup. So keep tuning in for that!

Fjord doesn't know much about what the  _ others _ have gone through.

 

Sure, he can speculate how his life would change if he had to carry himself in crutches, or how people would view him if he didn't reach sufficient height or to be gay and Jewish within a brainwashing cult.

 

Or maybe losing your memories to an accident nobody saw, having to run from the war in your own country, having Catholic freaks kidnap you, paid by your father, and put you within a church to learn manners -

 

He can’t relate to any of those things.

 

He is straight - he is cis, and male, and for the longest time he lived in New Mexico, near the farmlands, well-off with his mother.

 

But Fjord is ace, and black, and poor. He has chronic migraines that split his skull in half. So he understands other things. He'd joined the marines for a time, about two years ago, when all of them left high school, but then -

 

The accident.

 

He rubs the scar on his face as he hears Jester talk and talk and talk, unable to really listen, because she's gesturing wildly and she's wearing a bikini and Fjord can see  _ stretch marks on her tummy _ .

 

She's so cute. She's so  _ sweet and beautiful _ . She hasn't changed a bit, accent thick, hands moving above her head and breasts bouncing slightly. They're full and - and she's full and round and happy and healthy and Fjord aches for a moment, feeling proud of her, happy for her, sad that -

 

Shit, well, she's  _ way _ out of his league.

 

“Fjoooord! Are you listening?” She pouts, crossing her arms. She's on the wheelchair, because she said her wrists are sore, and he'd laughed as soon as she came out of the garage with a  _ fuchsia wheelchair _ . With stickers everywhere,  _ God _ , was she cute.

 

She's so cute.

 

“I am, Jester, sorry if I didn't -”

 

“I just said I ate a lizard for breakfast! You weren't listening!”

 

He laughs, rubbing his face, “well, I am now. Why don't we go and take a bath -”

 

“We can't! No! Molly and Caleb are there and if we go, Caleb's gonna be shy and not tell Molly that he loves them more than books and cats!” She flails her arms wildly, eyes wide.

 

Fjord cocks an eyebrow, leans into the window and pulls the curtain to the side, seeing Caleb palming Molly's ass as they both heavily kiss, their hands pulling at his hair.

 

“Right,” he drawls, pulling back, smiling at Jester. If he's alone with her, it's fine.

 

More than fine.

 

“You scar is healing really nice, now you look like a hero from an action movie,” Jester giggles, reaching to touch it and Fjord catches her wrist on reflex, jumping a little. Jester's smile falls. “I - I'm sorry, Fjord, I didn't -”

 

“Careful,” he says softly, gently directing her hand to his brow. “It's still healing, Jes.”

 

“Okay,” she whispers back, gently touching it.

 

Fjord closes his eyes and leans forward, letting his long-time crush touch his face. At first it's just the scar but soon Jester begins to brush the backs of her knuckles through his cheek, then his lips, stopping there. 

 

Fjord's heart beats at a normal pace.

 

“You're so handsome,” she laughs. “And now you look even gooder.”

 

“Better, sweetheart, it's said better,” he corrects with a chuckle, opening his eyes and kissing her forehead. “Now come on, let's prepare dessert like you wanted.”

 

“Yes!” She grins, maneuvering her wheelchair.

 

It takes them the better part of the morning and one time Fjord comes back from the bathroom, checks on the pair at the beach and they're  _ still _ kissing.

 

Huh.

 

Making up for lost time, he's sure.

 

“Are they fucking?” Jester asks eagerly.

 

“Nah,” Fjord lies, because he's a good friend to Caleb, who will probably explode if Jester interrupts them. “They're just talking.”

 

“Oh,” she sound disappointed. “I have Momo a pep talk before but if they don't do  _ anything _ , I can't  _ help _ anymore!” She throws her hands up, frustrated as she cuts up the pineapple with dexterous bakery hands. “I just don't want them to dance around each other anymore! It's  _ totally _ ridiculous!”

 

“It is,” he hums, washing the rest of the fruit. “They've been driving me insane as well, Jes.”

 

He thinks of Caleb, drunk and sappy that prom back in Senior high, his eyes on Molly as they danced to a stupid Katy Perry song, their suit shining with iridescent sequins. Fjord had found it hideous but Caleb hadn't been able to look away, sitting at the table, sighing every now and then like the lovestruck teenager he was.

 

Not like Fjord was any better than him, actually, but that was another story.

 

Soon enough, Beau and Nott are back with groceries, although most of them are being carried by Yasha. The three of them make way into the kitchen and soon it's a festive celebration of food. Nott takes over and Beau follows as she can, Jester on tow and Yasha disappears when Fjord starts setting up the table.

 

The two lovebirds walk inside the house pretty soon after, and Fjord ignores the screaming and the music coming from the kitchen as he smirks at them, at Caleb's bruised lips and the hickey on his neck, at Molly's messed up hair and their hand on Caleb's.

 

“Well, well, well, look who finally caught up to the big kids,” he drawls, snickering as Caleb flushes - but he's grinning, eyes moving to Molly's as they roll their eyes.

 

“Says you?” They hip-check him and Caleb goes into the kitchen, leaving Yasha, Molly and Fjord in the dining room.

 

“If he hurts you, I'll bite his throat out,” Yasha states, eyes hard, and Molly makes a startled noise. “What? I'd do it.”

 

“Oh, Yas, I've  _ missed  _ you,” they rush to hug her happily, grinning.

 

She smiles, hugging them back.

 

“He's a good guy, and I'm happy for you,” she confesses, making Molly bark out a laugh.

 

“He's a mess and so am I,” they sashay away, making Fjord chuckle, his eyes finding the open kitchen door where everyone is screaming over each other, some of them singing along to the radio, Molly quickly joining in.

 

He waits for everyone to get out and start putting the plates on the dining table before helping out, trying to help Jester as she attempts to maneuver with her bulky wheelchair.

 

“Move  _ out _ of the  _ way _ !” She huffs at Beau, kicking her shin, making the woman yelp and bounce on one leg. “You big sissy! I didn't even hit hard enough!”

 

“Jester, damn!” She laughs. “Danger girl here!”

 

“Fjord, forward!” She commands, and the ex-marine rolls his eyes and pushes her chair to the table, when she sets the last of the food they've made. “O- _ kaaay _ , everyone, sit down and dig in! Molly, sit next to me!”

 

They laugh, doing just that, and before Yasha can sit on their other side, Molly pouts at her, making big eyes.

 

“What?” Yasha frowns, then rolls her eyes. “Of course. Don't let me get in the way of your lover-boy.”

 

“Wait, what?!” Jester gasps as Molly sits next to Caleb and he kisses their hand, holding it tightly with a small grin. “ _ OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! _ ”

 

“About damn time,” Beau rolls her eyes but hides a grin on her glass of sangria, while Nott points at Molly and narrows her eyes.

 

“You make him cry, I'll make you wish you were dead,” she threatens, completely serious, and Molly nods silently, then gives a little smile when Yasha leans over them and flicks Caleb's forehead. “I'm dead serious.”

 

“I am, too,” they say softly, squeezing his hand, watching as Caleb drinks instead of facing all his friends, who are grinning at the new couple. Caleb  _ is  _ doing better but he still dislikes everyone's attention on him.

 

“ _ Ja _ ,” Caleb mumbles as Molly leans over to kiss his cheek. “This - this is serious. I want it to be serious and real. We've spent way too much time on the what-ifs, all of us, when we should've been focusing on the the fact that if we want good things to happen, we have to work to make them happen.”

 

Fjord nods, grinning widely as Jester sniffles and uses a napkin to wipe away a tear.

 

“I'm proud of us, all of us,” Caleb says softly, eyes lifting from his plate to his best friends, his family, his loved ones. His heart softens. “We became friends because of a stupid school project that we were too depressed, too tired, too sick to do. A bunch of misfits who didn't fit anywhere else so we stuck together. A lonely Indian little woman, a bipolar Indonesian with amnesia, a poor cowboy from America with chronic migraines, an anorexic, disabled Slavic woman, a brainwashed Thai girl who fought too much, a transgender, albino refugee from Syria and a depressed, autistic cult survivor.”

 

Everyone is silent, listening to him laugh, little chuckles of their own filling the dining table. Molly gives him a dazzling smile.

 

“I think something put us together, but I don't know who. It's not like I need to know, not with miracles happening right here, right now, in front of me. Nott, you -” he gestures at her and laughs happily. “You're not hiding your face! You've traditional clothes on yet you're still showing your beautiful,  _ beautiful _ face and you're not hiding anymore,” he turns to Yasha. “Yasha, your shoulders are bare and your accent is only getting better and I've never,  _ ever _ seen you more comfortable in your own skin than now.”

 

She gives a small smile, looking with her strange eyes at the table, Beau quickly leaning against her arm with a big smile.

 

“Fjord, I -” Caleb swallows. “When you told us you were leaving, we were crushed, but we understood. The poverty you lived in was consuming you - two jobs, plus school, plus taking care of your siblings and, on top of that, having to deal with all those racists and I just want to say that, that well,” he rubs his eyes, feeling emotion swell when Fjord looks away and coughs wetly. “I'm glad you're here. And not anywhere else. Because I've found a friend in you that I know will always be here for me.”

 

“You absolutely do,” he says, a bit strained, and Nott pats his thigh for comfort.

 

“Beau, when I met you, you were so  _ angry _ ,” Caleb rubs his face. “You would punch, scream, bite, and you'd get into fights to fuck yourself up and - and when people called you those awful homophobic names, you used to lash out, and now -” he gestures at her shirt, which has the lesbian flag on the front pocket. “You're proud of who you are - and because you  _ should _ be. You're loud and abrassive and unapologetic about what you are and who you are. And I'm glad your knuckles are no longer permanently broken. I'm glad you've got a stable career and a stable relationship and that your father is in  _ debt _ because of what a shitty person he is.”

 

“Yeah, he fucking deserved it,” she grins and the group laughs.

 

“Jester -” 

 

“Stop! I'm already crying!” She chokes out, blubbering, and everyone gives a hearty laugh, Fjord pulling her to his arms comfortably so the wheelchair’s armrest doesn't poke into her side. 

 

“You were fifty pounds,” Caleb whispers. “Withering away. We watched your knees groan when you refused to have your crutches because people would kick them from underneath you and you didn't have the strength anymore. You'd bare the pain and smile and try to cheer us up despite it all,” he extends a hand and Jester sobs and takes it, squeezing tightly. “We were in the hospital, that day in Junior year and I remember thinking that your heart was too bright to go out this way. And now - now look at you,” he doesn't wipe his tears anymore. What for? He's among family. “Nothing could snuff you out. Nothing ever will. You're the heart of this group and our healer -”

 

Jester cries loudly, trying to manuver her chair to the other side of the table where Caleb is. Caleb stands, moves to Jester and kneels so they can hug, his best friend crying hard.

 

“You're so amazing, Cay-Cay,” she whimpers. “I love you  _ so _ much and I just want you and Momo to be  _ happy _ and have  _ lots _ of cat babies and  _ real _ babies and have a big queer  _ wedding _ like you've always dreamed and make me the godmother of  _ aaaall _ your children -”

 

“Hey, what about me?” Nott laughs.

 

Caleb pats Jester's back as the two girls start bickering, watching Molly with an exasperated smile. The tiefling returns it, but their eyes are watery and their hand is on Yasha’s, knuckles white.

 

“I love you,” Caleb says to Jester, kissing her forehead before standing, helping her back to her place on the table and then sitting down back on his chair.

 

Everyone starts eating, chatting, throwing food around and turning the music louder and being - together. Again. Like back then but  _ better _ .

 

Molly leans into Caleb's chest on the couch as they slowly migrate to the living room, plates still on the dining table but sangria and margaritas out, Mario Kart on, Beau and Jester screaming at each other as they fight for first place, Fjord struggling to not be last.

 

“Hey,” Molly whispers, making Caleb turn to them. “Just so you know - everyone is super proud of you. Especially Nott and I.”

 

“Yeah?” He turns to them, kisses their lips softly, his arm tightening around their shoulders.

 

“Yeah,” Mollymauk grins, pushing a curl away from their face, snuggling further into their boyfriend, nails softly taking through the opening of his collar, trying to unbutton the next one to have more access. “Hey, you wanna go on a beach date? Take a walk, swim around, talk and make out?”

 

“That sounds amazing,” Caleb nods, bumping their nose with his. “But first, let me kick their asses on Mario Kart,  _ ja _ ?”

 

“I'd never deprive my boyfriend of a round of ass-kicking,” they roll their eyes but begin laughing as Caleb tickles them, kissing their face as they squirm. 

 

It's quite a nice afternoon. The seven of them scream and shout at the TV, play videogames, watch some Queer Eye and then argue who would be who between them all.

 

Yasha leaves to take a nap which Nott decides to join while Fjord and Beau clean the table. Jester takes off her shirt and shorts and decides to lounge in the sand and show off her ruffly bikini. Mollymauk and Caleb make sure she has her crutches nearby before they take off their flip-flops and start walking through the shore, hand in hand, happily talking about future plans, the house they'll all share, the jobs they've started to take, the classes they'll dread.

 

It gets a bit late by the time they come back, though the sun is still out. Caleb holds a soft sunburn across his cheeks and the nose of his bridge, giving him a permanent blush, and Molly can't help but keep kissing his cheek as he squeezes their waist.

 

“You're so cute, cute, cute,” they gush, making Caleb roll his eyes like the obnoxious know-it-all that he is. “Don't you roll your eyes at me, Mr Caleb!”

 

“Sorry, Mx Mollymauk,” he turns his head and kisses them as they stumble through the sand into their private little beach, where Jester's towel is empty and there's music pouring out of the house.

 

Fjord must’ve been in charge of it, because Childish Gambino is playing and Caleb loves everything Fjord listens to. He's an R&B and classic rap guy, with some country in between. Molly listens to almost  _ anything _ and sometimes can make Caleb groan, especially at pop.

 

“Come on! Let's take one last bath!” Molly pulls off their flowy little dress, throwing it at their towels still on the sand.

 

Caleb watches their back for a moment, distracted by the new colors and designs on their back. Then he snaps out of it when Molly splashes him and he pulls off his shirt and dives in.

 

The water isn't as cold this time, isn't as bad, but maybe that's because Molly's front is pressed to his and they've always ran hotter than the average person for some reason. Their lips travel from his shoulder to his chin, peppering kisses as Caleb rubs their sides, smiling at the falling sun.

 

He - he's pretty fucking lucky, he thinks as he feels Molly grinning into his temple, their toes touching his under the water.

 

He could used to having them in his arms, to the sound of the waves crashing, to Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes playing along with Fjord’s guitar, Jester’s voice mixing with his.

 

“ _ I don't know just where WE ARE GOING! _ ” Jester sings loudly and Caleb glances at the house and sees Jester being carried by Fjord, the two of them looking happier than ever. “ _ BUT I KNOW WE'LL MAKE IT HOME! _ ”

 

There is no anxiety in this moment. No depression, no intrusive thoughts, not even a single little voice telling him that this was temporary, that this happiness wouldn't last.

 

But Caleb finds that he does not mind it being temporary. Bad times will come, yes, as they usually do. Financial, romantic, familial - in the workplace and at home, in bed and outside. But he has six wonderful people to face those times. He isn't alone and he knows it now.

 

Caleb Widogast does not want to change a thing. 

 

“I'm happy,” he says.

 

And for the first time, he means it.

  
  



End file.
